cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 86: Handsome Fight! Koutei VS Gouki/@comment-9801674-20140409074744
Time to take another trip to the past through the magic of nostalgia! I'm Mage, and this is Cardfight Vanguard's Legion Ma-err I mean Second Season, the chill season of the series. Yeah, interesting that I'd pick this one to do, but to be honest, I've always wanted to do this episode. It's easily my favorite one of this season, and probably in my top three of the series. I'm sure those of you who know me know the reasons, but enough of that, let's get on with the show! The scene starts at good ol' Card Capital, I believe this is around the end of the second VF Circuit Tourney, which sadly the gang lost. Now they're back home, training and such, though only Misaki is around. Where's our main character? Well, here he comes now! It's...Koutei? That's right. This episode isn't focused on Aichi this time, but Koutei, my favorite character in the series. It seems he's looking for Aichi for some reason, but what reason could that be I wonder? Hm, well let's find out! After talking with Misaki, he gathered that Aichi is down at Shop Handsome with Kamui, training for the next circuit on a shop tourney...while Gouki's poor teammates couldn't even get to the finals. Poor guys. However, Gouki doesn't mind that. He simply smiles and tells them that it's the effort to face a challenge is what matters the most. That's the way of the handsome man. :D Anyway, Koutei comes inside of the shop and meets with the handsome man himself, who directs them to Aichi and Kamui. However, the two are too into their match to notice who's watching. Realizing that, Koutei decides to leave...a bit hesitently at that. Dear me, what's on his mind. Gouki senses his hesitation, and decides to stop him for a match to figure it out. Feeling interested in the match as well, the great Caesar accepts the challenge from the fearless captain. And thus, the manliest cardfight in the season starts! Dimension Police vs Granblue, a rare match up in the series. This is gon' be good~ :3 Oh, Nagisa. Forgot you exist...well, at the very least you aren't annoying in this episode. BUT I'VE GOT MY EYE ON YOU! *shakes finger* But it seems she's got her eye on Gouki's hand...and notices his lack of 2s and 3s...uh oh. Gouki's entering this fight Glock'd. However, the Grade Lock doesn't seem to slow him down. Gouki advances through confident! While Koutei builds his robos slowly, he builds his own force through his slick Drop Zone skills, getting around the handicap. Koutei is rather impressed by Gouki's ability to think off his feet. He meets with Gouki's resolve with his avatar, Daiyusha...what? It's pretty much confirmed Daiyusha is his avatar...don't look at me like that, lemme enjoy mah robos! D: Anyway, Daiyusha pushes the game into a high point. But despite that, Gouki shrugs it off and keeps going, realizing why Koutei's been so eager to fight Aichi...all from Koutei's slip. When his turn comes, Gouki uses dark and evil magicks to superior ride Cocytus! ....wait. A soon to be Reversed unit facing another soon to be Reversed unit...did they plan for this? ...wait, it's Bushiroad, what am I talking about. Course not~ Nevertheless, as he pushes the game with Cocytus, he calls Koutei out on being afraid of something. Which is why he came out here to face Aichi, to dispell his fears...though Gouki isn't going to go soft on the hesitant emperor because of that. He'll push the man to his limits...which is actually what he needed all this time. Koutei defends himself from Gouki's final attack, and realizes his always had it in him to take on any challenge. Way to go, bro. Way to go. :) So now he's going to rise to the fearless captain's challenge, with the help of KYOJ-err I mean his avatar at his greatest form.... The Great Daiyusha!!! (Trademarked by Kenji Mitsusada) Thanks to his efforts, Great Daiyusha's powered up and ready to go with just enough robos in the soul and more than enough passion to demolish Cocytus! Even though he mustered his defenses, it wasn't enough to withstand his burning justice heart...I'd shout that, but I'm a little tired at this point, sorry guiz. At the end of the battle, the two men stand there satisfied at the outcome. The result of quite a good match. Even the onlookers were impressed, Gai, Yuri, Kamui, Nagisa, and especially that blue haired girl.......OH! It's Aichi! Guess I forgot he was supposed to be the actual main character. Whoopsies~ Anyway, it seems the reason Koutei was hesitant was because he's been accepted in SIT, the special university. Though he was pretty uneasy about the whole situation it seems. I can't blame him, it's quite a bit step in his life. I know how he feels about facing an unknown challenge. However, Gouki gave him the spirit he needed to face it. With one last goodbye from his friends, and a momento from his handsome bro (a snazzy lookin' bandana), Koutei boards the plane and is off to his life in school. In other words, he was put on the bus...and when he comes off it won't be pretty. Though hopefully he'll have another, real chance at the spotlight again in this new season. Doubtful, but ya know. At least I'll always have this special moment. :) So that was my special birthday summary. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope you'll all enjoy the next one on saturday. It'll be a blast I'm sure. Till then, stay frosting everyone! ---- Also with that, the holiday's over...YA'LL CAN STOP WITH THE REKKA NOW.